Kikumaru Eiji's Book of Things To Do When Bored
by kisuteri
Summary: Following the mischievous adventures of Kikumaru and his fellow Seigaku friends :3 mostly pranks performed by Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Ryoma. Please R&R, Flames are welcome. This is my 1st PoT fanfic. Chapter 8 up! Revenge of the Hyper Remix Juice!
1. Phase 1: Prank Calling Fun At Seigaku

Kumiko: wheeee! Time for a new fic n.n up until now I've been writing Tokyo Mew Mew fanfics, but out of pure boredomness, I shall write a PoT fic! (looks proud)

Ryoma: mada mada dane

Kumiko: U.u (whaps ryoma on the head) :3 you shall feel the pain the TMM characters felt XD

Ryoma: yada! (translation: no! or I don't want to!)

Kumiko: (evil glare) you. have. no. choice…. BWAHAHA!

Ryoma: (is gone)

Kumiko: O.o where did he go? (looks behind her)

Ryoma: (buying a grape ponta)

Kumiko: …ah whatever, this fic isn't even based on you Echizen! (sob sob) you're so mean T.T

Ryoma: (drinking ponta and holds up a sign) Time to start the story! –sign drawn by kumi-

Kumiko: gooood ryoma :3

New Story: Kikumaru Eiji's Book of Things To Do When Bored

Kumiko: wo0t! Kikumaruuuuuu :3

Kikumaru: nyan! Hoi hoi!

Kumiko: this first chapter's setting is at Seigaku, during tennis practice :3 Kikumaru dragged Momoshiro and Ryoma in to being lazy n.n''

Phase 1 (Chapter 1) – Pranking Calling Fun at Seishun Gakuen (Eiji, Momo, Ryoma style)

**Step 1 - Identify your target(s). **

"Eiji-senpai, who should we target?" Momoshiro scanned the tennis court, looking for someone to become the prey of three bored Seigaku regulars.

"Nyannn…no one that would be fun to pick on is around…ah! Mitte mitte! It's Tezuka!"

(A/N: mitte – look)

"Tezuka-buchou? I don't know, senpai…he might make us run laps!" Momo made a face at the idea of running the court 100 times.

(A/N: sorry for all the author notes, i wasn't sure, but is that how you would spell captain in Japanese? Buchou…I don't know if it's right n.n'' please tell me if it's right or wrong, but for now that's what I'll use :D)

"Eh? Is Momo-senpai _scared_?" the freshman teased the hamburger loving senpai.

"Echizen! That's not it…I was just thinking that we should pick someone that would be _easy_ to pick on! Someone like…oh! Over there! Inui-senpai!"

"Hm…are you sure you want target Inui, Momo? You never know, he might have some of that evil Inui juice prepared! Nyan! I want to avoid drinking that stuff as much as possible!" Kikumaru almost barfed at the thought.

Both Ryoma and Momoshiro turned purple at the thought of drinking another pitcher of the horrible 'Aozu'.

"Not Inui-senpai, I'd rather die than drink another pitcher of Inui-juice! There, how about Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma pointed over at Court B, where Fuji was playing a match against Oishi.

"Ochibi! Good choice! Target locked, Syuusuke Fuji!"

**Step 2 – Get your supplies ready.**

"Momoshiro, phone ready?"

"Check."

"Ochibi, voice changer in hand?"

"Check."

"Phone List?"

"Check."

"Tee hee hee hee…we are ready to start operation prank calling Syuusuke Fuji!" the acrobatic Eiji laughed evilly.

"Bwahahaha….first caller, Fuji Yuuta. Bwahaha…" Momoshiro joined his senpai in laughing maniacally.

"….I can't believe you're my senpais…" Echizen sighed.

**Step 3 – Proceed with your prank** (Prank Call #1)

Kikumaru dialed (Syuusuke) Fuji's number on the phone and waited for a reply.

"Moshi moshi?" Fuji replied on the other end.

(A/N: moshi moshi is a way to answer the phone in japan)

Eiji held up the voice changer to his mouth and started to speak. "Aniki? It's me, Yuuta. I was thinking of going to a convenience store after school to buy some things, but it turns out I can't make it. Do you think you could buy them for me?"

"Of course, Yuuta. What do you need?"

"Two bags of potatoes, seven bags of pre-popped popcorn, one watermelon. Oh! And also 2 Japanese/English dictionaries. Do you think you could get that all Aniki?'

"…anou…of course. I'll bring it to your dorm room when I finish."

"Yay! Arigatou, nyan!" Kikumaru stopped too late before he realized what he had said.

(A/N: Anou – um & Arigatou – thank you)

"Yuuta? Did you just say….nyan?"

"Anou…no! It was a cat behind me! Mizuki found a cat abandoned outside a few days ago. He told me to take care of it."

"Oh I see. Ok, see you soon." With that, Fuji hung up.

**Prank Call #1 – Yuuta Fuji**

**Results: SUCCESS**

The three Seigaku regulars looked around the corner to see what Fuji's reaction was. Fuji was apologizing to Tezuka, and telling him that he had some errands to run.

"Hee hee hee….Kikumaru Eiji's part is done, now I leave the rest to you two, Ochibi and Momo!" Kikumaru smirked and handed the phone to Momoshiro.

**Step 3 **(Prank Call #2) **_Half an hour later_**

"Next caller…Atobe Keigo…bwahaha…" Momoshiro dialed.

"Moshi moshi?" Fuji answered on the other end, yet again.

"Fuji! Come to the Hyotei tennis courts and have a match with me! I guarantee that you will be awed by the sight of my prowess!" Momo mocked Atobe's favourite phrase of braggery.

"Atobe? Why do you want a match? And now? Don't you have club activities?"

"I do. That's why I'm calling you right now. I need a formidable opponent to practice with and make my shining talent even greater!"

Fuji took a few seconds before answering. "I'll be there in a few minutes. At 'Hyotei' right?" Fuji had a little bit of an evil tone in his voice.

"Anou…yeah Hyotei. I'll be waiting for you."

"Nyan! Good Job Momo! It's your turn Echizen-chan!" Kikumaru exclaimed. But Ryoma didn't answer. "Ochibi?"

"Eiji…..Momoshiro….MEET MY FURY!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro turned around to see an angry Fuji with his eyes WIDE open.

"NYANN! MOMO RUN AWAY!"

"I AM RUNNING!"

Fuji pulled out his racket and tennis ball from his bag and threw it up in the air. He hit it and sent it flying towards the running pranksters.

Ryoma sighed once again and smirked. "Senpai-tachi…Mada Mada Dane."

(A/N: -tachi – a way of referring to a group)

**Step 3 – Prank Call #2 – Atobe Keigo**

**Results: FAILURE**

End of Phase 1 - - - - - -

Kumiko: Bwahahah! And so it ends :3

Kikumaru: nyannn! Why did you make fuji hit us with a tennis ball! Kumi-channnnnn (cute cat face)

Kumiko: O.o anou…GAH (runs away)

Momoshiro: COME BACK HERE! (in scary Angry Momo mode)

Ryoma: heh…this turned out to be interesting…(holds up another sign) Please Review! Or Kumi will be killed by Kikumaru and Momoshiro, therefore she won't be able to update another chapter –sign by Fuji-

Fuji: (evil smirk) I like the torture…I want her to update. So review! Or else….

Kumiko: (is back) (stares at Fuji) er… um yeah, please review…but not the or else part n.n'' anyways, bye bye until the next chapter!


	2. Phase 2: Water Fights at Fudomine

Kumiko: BWAHAHA! I shall update XD

Ryoma: she's insane…(drinks some ponta)

Kumiko: …U.u (bops ryoma on the head)

Ryoma: T.T mada mada dane

Kumiko: what do you mean "mada mada dane"! (freaks out)

Ryoma: (runs off to find Karupin)

Kumiko: wah…echizen-channnnnnn where did you goooo? Meh. (goes to find Kikumaru so he can do reviews with her)

**_10 minutes later…_**

Kikumaru: nyan! I shall help with review replies!

Kumiko: kampai! (translation: cheers!)

**Review Replies:**

**anicraz** –

Arigatougousaimasu: yesh yesh I'm updating now n.n

**Thekoryu** –

Tee hee yes I could imagine that too :3 I wanted to write a Prince of Tennis fanfic _because_ TeniPuri is so easy to make jokes about n.n

**xxlemonsxx** –

Wo0t! lemons loves it :D when life gives you lemons…..give muffins! (throws muffins to reviewers)

**Tammy H. de Kinomiya – **

Yesh both Ryoma and Fuji are cute n.n I'm glad that you're learning some Japanese :D the truth is that I'm actually a beginner in Japanese XD it's all my anime fangirl-ism that made me learn some words : I'm taking Intro Japanese 11 next year even though I'm going to be gr 9, so I'm hoping to learn more :3

**dream-angel114** –

I know I know onee-chan…that Momoshiro is your favourite character XD but really, it's more like Kikumaru and his mischief partners, Ryoma and Momoshiro, more than Momoshiro and his mischief partners Kikumaru and Ryoma :D

**Rainrukawa** –

Omg! Yay another person who knows the pain of being stuck at home during summer vacation:3 I'm glad this is fun to read n.n but for me, the best cure for summer boredom is watching anime :D

**Punjabi Patipees** –

Hai hai! Kikumaru Eiji is VERY kawaii n.n I'm glad you like the ficcie! Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Ryoma nonsensical fun is the best :D

**Akira Ouka** –

Tee hee I know Ouka-san n.n Evil people ARE cool! Except for evil dark scary brooding type of evil people XD finish your fanfic chapter 1 soon! Or we'll have to be stuck at school soon! (me and ouka-san go to the same school, just if you didn't know n.n'')

**Craziwidder** –

Yay yay! EVERYONE thinks that Eiji-senpai ish kawaii! I thought this was a good idea too n.n it helps me get over the totally hot summer heat T.T (I hate the heat and the sun! no I'm not a vampire XD)

**flute4ever330** –

I knowwww poor Kikumaru Eiji-san! But Fuji can't help it XD what would YOU do if people were prank calling you? XD well you probably wouldn't do what Fuji did, but if you WERE Fuji you might XD

-------------------------------

Kikumaru: nyan! Review replies are over :3 everyone thinks I'm kawaii:D

Kumiko: n.n (gives Kikumaru some anti-Inui juice equipment)

Kikumaru: YAY! (runs off to tell Inui he can't feed him anymore Inui juice)

Kumiko: you see Ryoma, if you're nice to me, you get nice presents!

Ryoma: ….(gives Kumiko his tennis racket)

Kumiko: wo0t! I shall give you…a year's supply of PONTA:D

Ryoma: O.o….domo (translation: thanks) (goes off to drink Ponta)

Kumiko:D story time!

----------------------------------

Phase 2 (Chapter 2) – Water Balloon Fights between Seishun Gakuen and Fudomine (Seigaku Regulars style)

**Step 1 – Prepare the "ammo".**

"I still don't approve of this all you know. What if something bad happens? You should be laying off the pranks, you got Fuji really mad last time!" Oishi panicked while watching some of his Seigaku Regular companions running about, preparing things.

"Nyannn Oishi, don't worry! Fudomine probably wants to have fun too! Come on and help us fill up these balloons!" Kikumaru assured his doubles partner that nothing would go wrong, and so, Oishi started to help prepare the "ammo" with Fuji.

"Eiji-senpai! Me and Echizen are done with the balloons over here! What a great idea! Having a water balloon fight on the weekend! I'm kind of glad that Tezuka-buchou couldn't come, otherwise he'd be making us practice and run laps instead." Momoshiro passed a bucket of squishy rubber balloons filled with liquid to his senpai and continued with filling up more.

"Shuuuuu….I think I'd rather be practicing…" Kaidoh complained and protested at having a water fight, because it would be wasting all his precious jogging time.

"You're no fun, Mamushi! Always so tense…Eiji-senpai! Why don't we go without this whiner?"

(A/N: mamushi – viper)

"What did you say? Are you picking a fight with me? Shuuuuuu…"

"I'm not going to fight with you now, I have balloons to fill. Maybe you'll learn to cool down when we arrive at Fudomine." Momoshiro was acting fairly calm today in spite of his rival being there and provoking him.

"I kind of agree with Oishi…I don't think we should be doing this…Fudomine might get mad…" Kawamura tried reasoning with the others, but it didn't seem to work.

"Kawamura-senpai, here's your racket." Ryoma handed his senpai a yellow racket.

"Thanks Echiz….BURNING! Let's win a water fight against Fudomine! Come on, baby!"

(A/N: XDDD this might be a little hard to write with all the Seigaku regulars)

"Yay! That's the spirit Taka-san! We're almost done, nyan! Let's head, OUT!"

**Step 2 – Arrive at your destination. **

The Seigaku regulars had piled up on to a bus with buckets of water balloons, and also extra backup unfilled water balloons, heading towards Fudomine.

When they arrived in front of the other junior high school, Momoshiro put on a face of determination.

"Today I'm going to get back at Kamio for stealing my hamburger! It was the biggest one too…WATCH OUT KAMIO! Here comes Momoshiro Takeshi!"

"Heh? Is that why Momo-senpai ignored Kaidoh-senpai earlier?" Ryoma smirked in amusement.

Fuji and Inui watched Momoshiro emit a scary glowing fighting aura, while Oishi tried to calm him down.

"This will be fun, I suppose. Right, Inui?" Fuji was looking forward to watching the members of the Fudomine tennis club soaked and suffering.

"This will be a good chance for me to collecting the data of what Fudomine students do when they're attacked surprisingly…chance of the Fudomine tennis Regulars being shocked…84.43 percent."

**Step 3 – Prepare Ambush on Opponents.**

Ryoma sighed as he held bushy artificial tree branches made by Kikumaru.

"Ochibi! Hurry up and get in to position!"

The Seigaku freshman sighed yet again and stood posing as a tree with two obviously fake branches. "How lame…."

The eight Seigaku Regulars spread themselves among the many bushes lining the Fudomine school entrance. Just in the distance, they could see the Fudomine tennis club practicing.

Eiji yelled out to his 'comrades' in an enthusiastic voice. "Operation Water Balloon attack commences! Remember everyone, Fight-O!"

**Step 4 – FIRE!**

The first to throw a balloon was Inui. It hit Ibu and purple liquid oozed out of the balloon all over Ibu's head.

"Nyan! Inui! What is that?" Kikumaru threw the second balloon and it hit another student.

"My new Inui juice recipe, Inui's Purple Toxic Goo Juice. Bwahahaha…." Just as Inui finished speaking, Fuji and Oishi watched Ibu faint while mumbling a few words of how smelly the liquid was.

(A/N: lame name I know XD I couldn't think of anything :P)

Next to throw a balloon was Momo. Still emitting the scary fighting aura, his balloon hit Kamio right in the middle of his face. He launched a few more at Kamio until he was soaking wet. Momoshiro laughed, watching his Fudomine enemy dripping wet from head to toe.

_Meanwhile…._

Tezuka got out of his bed and wondered if he should have still gone to school, despite his cold. He sensed that something wasn't going too well so he got dressed and headed towards the Seigaku tennis courts.

_Back at Fudomine…._

"Nyahahahaha! Water balloon fights are so funnnnnn! Ne, Ochibi?"

(A/N: ne – right)

"Hai…Kikumaru-senpai…" Echizen Ryoma threw several balloons with perfect precision not caring who it hit, as Ryoma was bored out of his mind.

(A/N: hai – yes)

Over at the other side of the watery war, Kamio had some how gotten his hands on some water balloons and started throwing them at Momoshiro. Of course, Momo wasn't going to back down. He continued chucking balloons every passing second and Fuji was passing them to him with a smirk of evil and his eyes wide open.

_At the Seigaku tennis courts…._

Tezuka arrived at this school, to find the tennis courts missing it's tennis Regulars. He observed his surroundings and found a map on the floor nearby. It read: 'Map to Fudomine! Map drawn by Kikumaru Eiji'. Tezuka twitched and headed for the bus stop to wait for the next bus to Fudomine.

_At the scene of the watery battle…._

Kawamura was clutching his racket tightly and firing water balloons with an incredible force. Meanwhile, Ryoma got extremely bored and wandered off to see if Fudomine had a vending machine on their campus.

_10 minutes later----_

"Where is everyone?" Tezuka listened and heard splashes and yells coming from the Fudomine tennis courts and headed in that direction.

"AHAHAHAH! You're getting what you deserve, Kamio! You owe me my hamburger!"

"Momoshiro, calm down and stop yelling. Oh, here's another balloon. –smirk-"

"Hoi hoi! This is so funnnnnnnnnn! Nyannnn!"

"Eiji…I think we should stop and apololgize. We should get back soon and start our practice…."

"BURNING! Is that all you've got Fudomine? Come on!"

"Shuu….this is not in any way entertaining…"

"Senpai-tachi….Fudomine…Mada Mada Dane…"

"The chance of fainting after getting hit by my Inui juice balloon…100 percent."

Tezuka was shocked at what everyone was doing and planned a severe punishment in his head. "Minna-san! Stop! Everyone apologize to these students for ruining their practice! Once you're done come with me, we're going back to our tennis courts and when we get there, you are ALL running 200 laps around the court!"

(A/N: Minna-san – everyone)

The Seigaku Regulars groaned and apologized before hopping on to the next bus back home.

Tezuka also groaned and sighed. "Mou…if I could have one day without all this fooling around…"

(A/N: mou – geez)

**Water Fight at Fudomine**

**Results: FAILURE**

End of Phase 2 ---------------

Kumiko: wo0t! another failed ending :3 when will Kikumaru ever make a plan that succeeds? We may never see one XDD

Kikumaru: nyan…you're so mean Kumi-chan! (sob sob)

Kumiko: (gives Kikumaru a Kawamura sushi coupon)

Kikumaru: hoi hoi! Never mind! (runs off to eat sushi)

Ryoma: Kumi-chan…Mada Mada Dane

Kumiko: …..(throws a Inui juice water balloon at Ryoma)

Ryoma: O.o (faints)

Kumiko: (drags Ryoma) eh heh..i'll revive him for the next chapter n.n'' anyways until then, bye bye!


	3. Phase 3: Charades at Ryoma's house

Kumiko: time to UPDATE! (laughs maniacally for no apparent reason)

Ryoma: (ignores kumiko)

Kumiko: WAHH! (whaps ryoma several times until he faints) eh heh heh…n.n''

Kikumaru: nyan! ochibi! You killed ochibi! Wai:D

Kumiko:3

Tezuka: revive Echizen and run 20 times around your house!

Kumiko: T.T wahhhh Kunimitsu is yelling at me! (revives ryoma and goes to run)

((A/N: 20 laps in the blazing hot sun around my house…ugh XD note to self in real life: if I ever meet Tezuka, do NOT make him mad XDDD))

Kumiko: (is back from running) reviews replies! Wai! (steals ryoma's ponta) :D

**ltifal – **

hehe thank you n.n yesh I will definitely keep on writing :D

**saki-kun –**

I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU! XD not like it's a bad thing to have yaoi, but with more than 70 percent of the Prince of Tennis stories being shounen ai and yaoi, it just kind of good for a normal humorous story, right? But I don't completely hate shounen ai either n.n'' for yaoi fans out there! Watch Loveless O.O I guarantee your liking-ness XD (I bought a hilarious shounen ai PoT doujinshi at my local anime convention a few days ago :3)

**Xxlemonsxx – **

Of course Kikumaru is cute! XD anybody who thinks that Eiji is NOT kawaii will be severely stabbed by me! (innocent smile) eh heh just kidding XD

**ki-ku-maru BEAM – **

I was going to do what you suggested with making the author notes like foot notes, but then, what would break the flow even more is that if the reader doesn't know what the Japanese means and they have to scroll all the way down to the bottom of the page to read the translation, so I think it's better the way I have it now n.n'' I doubt I can be as original as that O.o I only have momentary creative jolts that spark my imagination XD

**Rainrukawa – **

Fart bags? XDDD I totally love that idea, but I'm not one to make pranks, so I wouldn't be really good at writing about it either n.n'' as for the updating, I don't think I'll update each chapter unless I get around 10 reviews each chapter n.n I know it's a lot to ask for, but getting reviews makes me happy :D

**dream-angel114 – **

onee-chan, those Inui juice balloons are property of moi! BWAHAHA! And of course I tell Inui to make the Inui juice :3 if he doesn't…I make him drink MY special ultra evil and fused with the grossest kinds of food in universe Kumiko juice :3 and yes Momo is DEFINITELY hamburger obsessed XD

**flute4ever330 – **

your band director makes you run laps? EVIL XD a prank on Atobe? The all cocky MONKEY KING! XDD I love ryoma's nickname for him XD hm…I suppose I can kind of fit that in this chapter, but maybe I'll do a more "specifically pranking on Atobe" chapter another time XD

**Punjabi Patipees – **

Hahahaha yes I know I can't even believe I did that XD I was originally thinking of Momo getting revenge for Ann but then my sister hates the Momo and Ann pairing XD so to avoid having my head bitten off by her, I changed it to getting revenge for hamburgers :3 it's a lot more kawaii, ne?

Kumiko: this chapter might be a bit longer than the others because of all the things that happen n.n''

Phase 3 (Chapter 3) – Charades at Echizen Ryoma's house

**Step 1 – Stuff yourselves full. (optional) **

"Mou….Momo! I'm hungry! Let's go get hamburgers! You're paying! You don't expect your senpai to pay twice in a week do you?" Kikumaru whined while his stomach growled.

"Hai, hai, Eiji-senpai. I'm also craving hamburgers, but I have a better idea….."

_At the front door of the Echizen residence – _

"Ryoma, go see who's at the door!" Echizen Nanjiroh lay on the floor reading some things that…well..smaller children shouldn't see.

"Oyaji..why can't you ever being a pervert and actually do some things around here once in a while?" Nanjiroh ignored Ryoma and sent him off to open the door.

(A/N: oyaji – this should be what ryoma calls his dad, which is something along the lines of dad but saying it in a way that he's his "old man" XD)

"Ochibi!" Ryoma's cat like senpai glomped him in a friendly way and Momo greeted him with a smirk.

Ryoma scowled but sighed and calmed down, as he was already used to his immature senpais. "Ohayo…."

(A/N: Ohayo – good morning)

"Echizen, let's go get hamburgers." Momoshiro had a crooked smile on his face which now matched the one that was on Kikumaru's face.

"Hai….but…I have a feeling there's another reason you invited me…could it be?" Ryoma ran for the safety of his house while trying to shut the door behind his hamburger buddies.

"Nyann! Echizen-chan! Just this once! Onegaiiiiiii! Just pay for the hamburgers just this once!" Kikumaru whined once again.

(A/N: onegai – please)

Ryoma's strength obviously couldn't match the strength of Momo, let alone both the junior and senior senpais before him. "Fine…I'll buy you two burgers, just wait for me to get my wallet." Ryoma gave up and sighed.

"Ochibi! No wonder you're so short! The more you sigh the shorter you get!"

(A/N: I got this out of a manga called Girl Got Game, it's kind of a reference, because this character keeps sighing and she's really short where as her room mate is really tall so he's mocking her about being vertically-challenged XD)

_At the local burger shop – _

Ryoma didn't care about what Kikumaru said, he just kept sighing at the fact that his senpais were completely embarrassing him.

"I want..5 hambugers, 2 colas and 3 fries!" Momo's order was HUGE seeing that he **WAS **Momo.

"Nyan…I want this, and this, and this! Tee hee heehe! Arigatou Ochibi!"

_30 minutes later – _

"Ah…I'm nice and full, thanks for the meal Echizen!" Kikumaru and Momo joyfully walked back to Ryoma's house, while Ryoma just sulked and stared at his empty wallet.

**Step 2 – Get the Game Started!**

_Back at Ryoma's house, in Ryoma's room – _

"Nyann..i'm bored! Let's play a game! Hm….let's play…charades! We have to act out something but we can only use actions and no words! Guess who I am!" Kikumaru put some glasses with thick lenses and held up a cup in one hand, and a notebook in the other while pushing up the bridge of the glasses.

Ryoma now had an interest in what his senpai was doing and immediately spoke up. "Inui-senpai!"

"Bing bong! Ochibi gets one point!"

Momo was also fascinated at this game and he thought of someone to imitate. "Hm…oh guess who this is!" Momo let his arms hang loosely in front of him and moved his lips so it looked like he was hissing.

Both Ryoma and Kikumaru answered at the same time. "Kaidoh!"

Ryoma also joined in and imitated someone. "Senpai-tachi…Mada Mada Dane." With that Ryoma smirked and began his impersonation. He kept his eyes closed and smiled a slightly creepy smile and grabbed his racket to get into the position for a Higuma Otoshi.

"Nyann! It's Fuji! My turn!" Eiji folded his arms and nodded a few times and started to speak. "I have 2 years experience of tennis!"

"Horio!" Momo was laughing so hard that it actually came out sounding something like 'Ho..hahahaha.ri..hahaha..o!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, I thought that we couldn't speak. You're violating your own rules!" Ryoma was being a little bit strict today because of that fact that his wallet had suddenly become an empty space.

"Nyann I never did really like rules, LET'S PLAY WITHOUT THEM!" Kikumaru bounced around Ryoma's room with excitement.

"Oooo I got one! Echizen come here!" Ryoma walked over to Momoshiro and looked at his senpai with curiousity. Before he knew it, Momo had snatched Ryoma's cap and put it over his own hair. Momo grabbed Ryoma's racket and a can of grape Ponta. "Mada Mada Dane."

"Nyahahahahaha! It's Ochibi!"

Ryoma was slightly irritated and got some water to spike up his hair a little. He took his racket back from Momoshiro and pretended to dunk a tennis ball. "Don!"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! IT'S MOMO!" Kikumaru laughed so hard he fell on the floor rolling around.

At this point both Momoshiro and Ryoma were mad and stuck a bandage on their right cheek. "Nyan! Hoi hoi!" the two irritated seigaku regulars said at the same time.

The three Seigaku students were quarreling when Momo stopped and suggested another person that woud be fun to imitate.

"We should be….Tezuka-buchou!"

"Good idea Momo! You do it!"

"Momo-senpai…as Tezuka-buchou? HAHAHA good luck Momoshiro-senpai, I doubt you'll be able to keep a straight face!"

Momoshiro put on glasses with a thin frame and folded his arms in front of his chest. Amazingly, Momo **COULD **keep a straight face that closely resembled that of Kunimitsu Tezuka's.

"Eh hem hem….Momoshiro…200 laps around Echizen's house! NOW!"

Ryoma, Kikumaru and especially Momo were shocked to see the rest of the Seigaku regulars standing at the door to Ryoma's room.

"We had a night practice an hour ago, don't you remember? The three of you didn't show up so we came looking for you! I thought you three were in some kind of trouble! You know how much I worried?" Oishi looked like he was going to blow up when he scolded the three mischief makers.

"Nyanheh heh…now I remember…" Kikumaru headed for the door, trying to escape, but not before Tezuka spoke up. "Kikumaru, Echizen! 100 laps around Echizen's house!"

The ones with assigned laps hurried outside to run before Tezuka got even angrier.

"You have to admit Tezuka, Momo's imitation of you was pretty good." Tezuka stared at Fuji and was about to speak but Fuji interrupted.

"100 laps right? I could use a jog every now and then anyways."

"No Fuji…**300** laps**."**

_Outside Ryoma's house – _

"Nyannnnnnn! It's all your fault Momo! Come here!" Kikumaru chased after Momoshiro seeking revenge while Fuji and Ryoma ran at a steady pace.

"Looks like you three had an interesting day, ne, Echizen?"

(A/N: ne – right)

"Hai…Fuji-senpai."

**Charades at Echizen Ryoma's house**

**Results: FAILURE**

End of Phase 3 -------

Kumiko: XDD more failure!

Kikumaru: T.T

Kumiko: awww it's ok n.n (gives Kikumaru coupons for free burgers)

Kikumaru: wai! Arigatou!

Momoshiro: is buchou's purpose in this fanfic just to make us run?

Kumiko: maybe XD

Ryoma: (remembers that if he's nice he gets presents and gives Kumiko a plushie of himself)

Kumiko: wai! But I already have one XD too bad Ryoma :3 (whaps ryoma on the head)

Ryoma: T.T

Kumiko: see you all until the next 10 reviews!


	4. Phase 4: Playing with Voodoo Dolls

Kumiko: meep! I'm updating early :3 I only got 8 reviews for the last chappie but I shall forgive people n.n''

Ryoma: yeah right…

Kumiko: (whaps ryoma on the head..er…cap XD) :D

Ryoma: T.x

Kumiko: I'll forgive ryoma too, if he helps me with the reviews n.n (holds up ultra super pointy knife of do0m!)  
Ryoma: O.o …..fine  
Kumiko: wai:3 (glomps ryoma) n.n''

**xxlemonsxx** –

yes yes when tezuka arrives, ryoma died in fear along with momo and kikumaru XD

Ryoma: you killed me!

Kumiko: no I didn't, technically you're still alive, otherwise you wouldn't be able to be helping me with reviews n.n ne?

Ryoma: …I got killed T.T

Kumiko: stop being ooc! (whap whap)

Ryoma: hai…

**Rainrukawa** –

I read your review and felt the urge to review your story n.n I don't know if you checked, but I reviewed twice in your fanfic with Tezuka as a guardian angel for Fuji :D it was so touching:3

Ryoma: you're so sensitive..it's only tezuka-buchou u.U

Kumiko: so you wouldn't want me to be sensitive if you died? U.u

Ryoma: anou…no (drinks ponta)

Kumiko: wahhhhh! Ryoma's so mean! (mimicking Momiji from Fruits Basket)

Ryoma: … (gives Kumiko a ponta)

Kumiko:D

**Thekoryu** –

You're so right! Kikumaru really is like the trix rabbit! But I'll tell you something..(spoiler for today's chapter!) I shall make Eiji-senpai victorious! Vuu! (trying to imitate the sound kikumaru makes representing victory)

**Akira Nimura** –

XDD once it was dead silent in my house and my friend, showed me this website for Japanese people to learn English, and it went like this: "What's this? What's this? It's a ant! What's this? What's this? It's a cockroach! Now you know your creepy crawlies!" I practically laughed my head off XDD my sister was sleeping and woke up from my laughter XD

**dream-angel114** –

nee-san, who WOULDN'T do anything to see Echizen Ryoma with his hair spiked up with water? XD there are three possibilities of what it would be like: 1) he'd actually look like Momo (O.o), 2) he'd look really cute (n.n), 3) he'd look like he just wet his hair and messed it up (XD)

**ki-ku-maru BEAM – **

XD he might be! Never thought of it that way…OMG TEZUKA'S OUT TO GET US ALL! RUN AWAY! or maybe it's just me and **ki-ku-maru BEAM** XD

**Sushi-dono **–

Naw I don't think you're that sadistic, I think that Fuji trying to kill Kikumaru and Momo is also quite cool XD maybe I SHOULD have done the water fight at Hyotei or Rikkaidai, I can totally imagine Atobe being hit in the face by a water balloon! Even better, an INUI JUICE BALLOON! BWAHAHA!

Ryoma: you're insane…(sips ponta)

Kumiko: (death glare)

Ryoma: O.o

Kumiko: (uses authoress powers to make Ryoma's wallet empty again) :3

Ryoma: T.T my money…

Kumiko: I love it when ryoma's crying :D because it's so rare XD

Ryoma: U.u

**DnKS-giRLs – **

Indeed it is a dreadful combination XD toss Fuji in there and it's a DEADLY combination n.n'' which reminds me, this chapter will be one of those deadly combination days :D

(A/N: I'm not going to do any author notes in between the story this chapter because people think it ruins the flow, so if you don't get anything, ask in a review and I'll gladly tell you next chapter n.n)

Phase 4 (Chapter 4) – Playing with Voodoo Dolls of Doom at Kikumaru Eiji's House

**Step 1 – Prepare the plushies.**

Kikumaru dialed the phone number of Fuji Syuusuke and listened to the dial tone ring for 3 seconds.

"Moshi moshi? Syuusuke Fuji, desu."

"Fuji! It's Eiji. Come to my house in 10 minutes, nyan! I'll tell you the details later!" with that, the neko-like Seigaku student hung up.

Kikumaru had already called Ryoma and Momoshiro. He originally wasn't' intending to invite Fuji, but because Fuji was so lethal, he thought it would be better to invite him after all.

_10 minutes later – _

"Ding dong!" Eiji's doorbell chimed as three people waited at the front door. Kikumaru opened the door and greeted his regular prank assistants and Fuji.

"What exactly are we doing, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma plopped down on to one of the couches in the living room and pulled his cap low, planning to take a nap.

"Mou! Ochibi! Don't fall asleep! Come into my room, but until we get up there, everything is a hi-mit-su!"

Fuji followed Kikumaru up the stairs, while Momoshiro dragged Ryoma off the couch.

"Ta da da da! Kikumaru Eiji's special voodoo dolls! Nyan hee hee hee…"

Momoshiro and Ryoma jumped back at the word 'voodoo', while Fuji wore a smile of interest. There before Kikumaru, were several dolls, eight of which resembled the Seigaku Regulars, Kikumaru not included.

"Eiji-senpai! That's just evil! Not making one of yourself and making ones of us!" Momo stared at the spiky-haired doll and eyed it with fear.

"This is interesting…Did you make these by yourself, Eiji?" Fuji picked up the plushie with thin rimmed glasses and a serious look on its face.

"Hai, nyan! It took me a week, so you three better not break them!"

"Kikumaru-senpai…what do you plan on doing with these plushies?" Ryoma had a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"Well…hee hee hee…"

**Step 2 – Use the plushies.**

Fuji still held the plushie with the serious look. He stared at it and smirked a creepy smile. "Eiji, do you have a feather?"

"Hoi! Of course! But what do you need it for, Fuji?"

"Just something…" Fuji sat on Kikumaru's bed and started brushing the feather against the plushie's nose, back and forth.

_At the Kunimitsu household – _

Tezuka woke up with a weird feeling that morning. But he ignored it and decided to finish reading his book.

"Ahh.ah..ahh…CHOO!" Tezuka sneezed so hard that his neighbour heard and looked at him through his room's window.

"I must be getting a cold…"

_Back at Kikumaru's house – _

Momoshiro looked at the other plushies beside the Seigaku Regular plushies. He spotted a few plushies with black jerseys and picked one up. "…Kamio! ….heh heh heh…"

_At the street tennis courts – _

Ibu looked over to where Kamio was sitting and laughing insanely. He walked over to his fellow Fudomine friend and started talking.

"You know you shouldn't laugh so much, Kamio. It's true that studies show if you laugh more you'll live longer, but it's not guaranteed, because you might hurt your spleen from laughing too much. It's also very annoying to the people around you because they might think you're laughing at them, when you're actually laughing at something that's not funny at all, but that might just be me. What are you laughing at Kamio?"

Kamio was laughing so hard that he was crying. "I..hahahaha….don't…hahahaha.. know..hahaha..why…Shinji…I'm just…hahaha…laughing…because…my body..hahahah. is making…hahahaha… me..HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ibu sweatdropped and ignored Kamio.

_Back at Kikumaru's house – _

"Momo-senpai, what are you doing to that Kamio plushie? It looks like you're abusing it.." Ryoma was slightly scared of his revengeful senpai at the moment.

"I'm tickling him. I once heard from that mumbling guy from Fudomine…what's his name? Shinji Ibu? I heard that Kamio was extremely ticklish."

Kikumaru and Fuji were both having fun torturing the Tezuka plushie, when Ryoma found the All Mighty Monkey King plushie.

"Nyan! That's the Atobe plushie! What are you going to do with that ochibi?"

"…the monkey king, huh? I have some ideas…."

_The next day at the Seigaku tennis courts – _

"Ohayo gousaimasu…" Ryoma greeted his senpais and grabbed his tennis racket for some practice. He looked up and realized that several people were missing.

"Ryoma! Come over here for a second." Ryuzaki-sensei gestured for Ryoma to go where she was standing.

"What is it, sensei?"

"Several of our Regulars have called in sick today, except for you, Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Fuji. Do you know what's going on?"

"anou…no I don't know anything.."

"It seems that members of other school's tennis teams have called in sick also. Including Kamio from Fudomine, Sengoku from Yamabuki, Sanada from Rikkaidai, and Atobe from Hyotei."

"Nyann, Ryuzaki-sensei, it might just be a coincidence!" Kikumaru appeared all of a sudden with a HUGE smile on his face along with Momo and Fuji.

"I suppose you're right…well then, since only the four of you are left I'm counting on you to practice your hardest for your fellow teammates that are sick! You got that?"

"Hai!" All four of the remaining Seigaku Regulars responded.

Ryuzaki Sumire extremely doubted everything was a coincidence, but she let it go. "I'm really getting too old too keep up with these boys…"

**Playing with Voodoo Dolls of Doom at Kikumaru Eiji's House**

**Results: SUCCESS**

End of Phase 4 ------

Kumiko: I don't think anyone's going to oppose Kikumaru now that he has those dolls O.o

Kikumaru: Heh heh no Kappa! No one, nyan! not even Tezuka!

Kumiko: no one except for me, ne? (holds up keyboard threatingly)

Kikumaru: anou…hai, nyan!

Ryoma: …U.u Kumiko-chan..(gives Kumiko the Atobe plushie)

Kumiko: hehe now to tell our readers what ryoma did with the atobe plushie! The truth is, he gave it to me, and I gave it to my neighbour's dog :3

Ryoma: hee hee hee…

Kumiko: good boy, Ryoma n.n

Kikumaru: (gives Kumiko the Ryoma plushie)

Kumiko: wai! BWAHAHA! I shall use this for future chapters :D but not now because Ryoma gave me the Atobe plushie :3

Ryoma: (sighs)

Kumiko: bye bye until next chappie!


	5. Phase 5: All You Can Eat Sushi

Kumiko: (has started school for 3 days and is dead) X.x

Ryoma: (pokes the dead Kumiko) …mada mada dane..

Kumiko: (wakes up) RAWR! (bops Ryoma on the head with a ultra super bear puppet)

Ryoma: X.X

Kumiko: anyways, I'm VERY happy with the reviews I got, so I'll update n.n, not to mention take out the stress of school away O.o so thus, the reviews!

**Mitsuki Hikari – **

Arigatou! n.n yesh yesh updating kind of soon :D (sweatdrop)

**dream-angel114 – **

tee hee hee hee…of course ochibi is 3vil! XD yes 3vil, not evil XD 3vil is much more frightening n.n (hands you the momo plushie of do0m!) meep, I had kikumaru make a new doll so this on has no voodoo stuff, sorry :3

**Rainrukawa – **

XD don't worry I kind of feel sorry for the victims, and..kind of not XD thank you for the luck for my future fic n.n I might need it O.o

**xxlemonsxx – **

omg yes! I'm updating now! n.n

**Akira Nimura – **

XDD that's happened to many people after reading my fanfic, people think they're insane XD maybe it's bad for you…like some kind of hyper laughing drug XD but er…Please still read the fic! XD

**Tammy H. de Kinomiya – **

Hm.. I kind of want to keep the Ryoma plushie n.n'' but you can surely have the Atobe one :D it might be a little bit chewed…because of my neighbour's dog XD I'll get kikumaru to make a new one :D

**LuCkY-SiZzA – **

Hehe VERY kawaii I hope n.n let's all hope that they don't find out, or trouble will befall the deadly combination O.o

**Ishka – **

YAY you reviewed 4 times in a row XD and also added me to your friends list on livejournal! Wo0t! I SHALL GIVE YOU CUPCAKES! XD in fact I made extra, cupcakes for all reviewers and readers! (throws cupcakes)

**ki-ku-maru BEAM – **

they are? I'll check on that later n.n'' no I don't think that the thing about Kamio being ticklish is in the series, I just made it up :D I'll add the exploding tennis balls sooner or later :3

**Punjabi Patipees – **

I don't know..maybe XD I just use that phrase a lot so I got used to it XD

**Sushi-dono – **

Maybe I SHOULD have wrote something about the Inui plushie getting fed Inui juice n.n'' that's an AWESOME idea XD I'll write more on Rikkaidai and Hyotei sometime soon, I just don't know when I'll get to it :P

Kumiko: okay okay time for the chapter! Just for a quick note, I'm getting EXTREMELY lonely on my livejournal because I was told ((cough cough)) forced ((cough)) by my friend to get it, and my other friends are too obsessed with xanga, so if you have one please tell me n.n my livejournal is: kumikuri

Phase 5 (Chapter 5) – The All-You-Can-Eat Sushi Buffet of Terror at Kawamura's Sushi

**Step 1 – Gather your competitors.**

"Nyan! Taka-san! Will we get to have any kind of sushi at all?" Kikumaru hovered around Kawamura for the longest time, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Eiji, even your favourites. No, wasabi sushi though. Unless you want some. Do you?"

"Ahhh! Nyannnn! No I'm okay Taka-san!"

All the Seigaku Regulars had just gone through some incredibly intense training. From Inui's evil new revised version of his juice, to Tezuka making them run 100 laps around the court, and 20 extra to anyone who didn't want to run. Since they were all tired, Kawamura Takashi decided to invite his fellow team members to have a bite to eat.

"Ne, Echizen! What kind of sushi are you going to get? I'm going to eat soooo much today!" Momoshiro patted his stomach and smiled enthusiastically at the thought of endless sushi.

"Momo-senpai…you're going to get fat if you keep eating so much. Do you have a black hole in your stomach or something?" Ryoma sighed as his senpai protested.

Soon, everyone stopped. "Here we are! Hope your stomachs are empty, because they'll be VERY full later!"

**Step 2 – Issue the challenge.**

The Seigaku students were drooling at the plates and plates of sushi in front of them. Momoshiro stuck out his hand to grab a piece, when Ryoma interrupted.

"I bet you couldn't eat more than 2 whole plates of sushi, Momo-senpai." Now that Momo was distracted by that comment, Ryoma grabbed the first piece of sushi and popped it into his mouth.

"Ahhh! Ochibi-chan! So mean! You ate first, before all your senpais! Learn R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Respect!"

Ryoma ignored both his senpais who were yelling constantly at him.

"Echizen! I'll prove to you that I can eat MORE than **FIVE** plates of sushi!" With that Momoshiro started stuffing pieces and pieces of sushi in to his mouth.

"Data tells me that there's an 86.4 percent chance of this turning into…" Inui was interrupted by Kikumaru.

"A SUSHI EATING CONTEST!"

**Step 3 – Start the competition!**

All sitting in a line in front of the counter were 8 of the Seigaku Regulars. Kikumaru had somehow found a microphone and was now acting as the host/judge.

"We'll have this competition in 2 groups, 4 people at a time. First up! Tezuka-buchou, Taka-san, Fuji, and Oishi! There are three bowls of sushi in front of you, when you're done three more will be placed in front of you. Get ready…set…GO!"

Kawamura was feeling kind of guilty, eating when he should actually be helping out with making the sushi. But all that guilt was gone when Ryoma handed him his racket. "Kawamura-senpai, your racket." The once quiet sushi shop was now REALLY loud. "BURNING! AHAHAHA! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO SLOW! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU IF YOU DON'T SPEED UP!"

Oishi sighed and eat as fast as he could, although he was worried that they'd all end up with stomachaches sooner or later.

Fuji smirked and lifted up the plate of sushi. In one second, he had finished all the sushi on the plate.

"Whaaa! Sugoi! As expected from Fuji!" Kikumaru was very enthusiastic and into his job as the announcer.

Tezuka kept a straight face on and got up to leave and sit away from his teammates.

_5 minutes later - - - - _

In front of Fuji, there stood 4 feet of a high pile of plates. Both Kawamura and Oishi had gone to the bathroom to vomit.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! And the 1st round's winner is Syuusuke Fuji! Time for..the 2nd round! This time our contestants are, Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, and Ochibi! The rules are the same, so get ready…set..GO!"

An all out war break out between Momoshiro and Kaidoh. It wasn't much of a shock, since the two had been fighting ever since their freshman year.

"Hurry up, Mamushi! You're so slow!"

"Shuuu….speak for yourself! By the way, you're a glutton!"

Both of them kept speeding up at an amazing rate.

Inui was calculating how many calories the sushi would have, and slowly ate. "The point of this isn't to eat fast. It's to outlast your opponent. There's a 60.4 percent chance that I'll beat Echizen because he's a lot smaller than me."

Ryoma smirked and kept eating at a nonstop rate. "Inui-senpai, just you wait and see.."

_7 minutes later - - - -_

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were green in the face and laid famished on the counter. Both had eaten way more than they could handle.

Inui was also in a similar situation, as he had wanted to drink some of his Inui juice to wash the sushi down. But by accident, he had grabbed the lethal seafood Inui juice that he had prepared for their next tennis club practice. As the result, he had fainted.

Echizen Ryoma was STILL not full, but was satisfied and had stopped eating.

"And the winner for the 2nd round! Ochibi-chan! That concludes the Seigaku Sushi Competition!"

Kikumaru glomped Ryoma and congratulated him. Soon, Ryoma had got out of his senpai's grip and looked at his temporarily unconscious senpais sprawled all over the sushi shop. "Once again…Senpai-tachi, mada mada dane."

**The All-You-Can-Eat Sushi Buffet of Terror at Kawamura's Sushi**

**Results: SUCCESS**

End of Phase 5 - - - -

Kikumaru: is that really considered as a victory, nyan?

Kumiko: hai-desu!

Ryoma: eh hee hee hee hee….(sips ponta)

Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momo: (are still sick at the thought of eating too much)

((Sakuya enters the room))

(A/N: Sakuya ish my onee-chan she shall be the special guest!)

Sakuya: (is holding some sushi on a plate) anyone want some?

Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momo: (barf)

Kumiko: ewwwwwww! CLEAN UP MY FANFIC!

Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momo: …

Kumiko: or else…(holds up keyboard threatingly)

Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momo: O.O (hurries up to clean up)

Kumiko: good boys n.n

Ryoma: heh heh..mada mada dane..

Kumiko: (bops Ryoma on the head)

Ryoma: T.T

Kumiko: anyways, until next time :D


	6. Phase 6: Kikumaru’s Magic Wand

Kumiko: fuu fuu I'm updating! XD

Ryoma: what do you mean "fuu fuu" …U.u

Kumiko: um…fuu fuu! XD

Ryoma: (doesn't get kumiko at all)

Kumiko: being nonsensical is fun and good :3

Ryoma: doing your review replies could also be fun and good, ne?

Kumiko: hai-desu! By the way, you're being kind of OC XD

Ryoma: …(walks away)

Kumiko: review replies! (throws a tennis ball at ochibi-chan) n.n"

**Mitsuki Hikari – **

Tee hee I've been craving sushi all week X.x your fic is the one called "Searching For Kaitou Jeanne" right? My sister has read it but I haven't…..yet XD I wanted to read it but couldn't find the time n.n'' I'll read it soon :D

**LuCkY-SiZzA – **

School is VERY tiring (shivers at the word "school") Ryoma is definitely kawaii n.n (death glomp on ochibi plushie!)

Ryoma: (somewhere else) Aaaa….chooo!

**xxlemonsxx – **

yes go ochibi-chan! Who doesn't love ochibi-chan? (death glomp on ochibi!)

Ryoma: (dies from loss of air)

Kumiko: oops..XD

**ki-ku-maru BEAM – **

XD I think I based it on the ramen filler episode unintentionally n.n'' 1 set of exploding tennis balls, check! Available in this epic chapter of kikumaru's book of things to do when bored:D

**dream-angel114 – **

meep yes ANOTHER momo plushie of do0m :3 YAY you spelt zee "do0m" right n.n (is very proud of nee-chan)

**babi chika – **

YAY one of my livejournal friends :D I was just talking to someone on MSN and they said that Excel Saga is REALLY on crack XD there'll be Hyotei/Ore-sama action in this chapter! Livejournal friendddd :3

**Ishka – **

It's okay n.n that picture of Fuji and Ochibi from DA has made me a minor fan of "the thrill pair" XD either that or it could be your influence XD so because of that, I'll do a continued version of the sushi competition, rematch between ryoma and fuji! Look forward to it :D livejournal friendddd :3

**Akira Nimura – **

I made your day? How? XD everyone wants to eat sushiiiii :3 (goes off to Kawamura's Sushi to order sushi and maybe see the seigaku regulars O.o)

**Sushi-dono – **

Hai! Ochibi-chan DOES have a bottomless pit stomach XD I get what you mean about Fuji XD it don't know what made me write that he won XD yay! Livejournal friendddd :3

**demontrust – **

omg YAY! You reviewed 5 times in a row XD (gives you cookies) about Fuji's name, the way you say it is "Shuusuke" but you can write it either way "Shuusuke" or "Syuusuke" most people I know use Syuusuke n.n''

--------------------------------------

time to start zee chapter of doom! And the title is…dun dun dun dun!

Phase 6 (Chapter 6) – Kikumaru's Magic Wand

**(at the end will be a special guest appearance of the people who have reviewed this fic and became my friends on livejournal n.n I appreciate it so much that you get a special appearance!)**

**Step 1 – Visit your local magic store.**

Kikumaru Eiji strolled down the aisles of the magic store with delight. "Nyannn! So many good magical item thingys!"

Ryoma didn't understand how his senpai could enjoy the magic items even if he didn't know what they were. He even called them 'magical item thingys'. "Kikumaru-senpai, just pick something and let's get out of here."

"Mou..Ochibi! We have to pick the PERFECT thing to use on Hyotei! I can't wait to see the expression on Atobe's face." Kikumaru sniggered and continued browsing at amazement at the many items around him.

"Usu…." Echizen gave up on trying to get his senpai to leave, and leaned against a wall to take a small nap.

Eiji strolled along a dark, somewhat creepy aisle of the store. He hesitated, but continued on down that aisle. He saw several items that looked as creepy as the aisle did, except for one. It was a shiny, fairly well polished wand. "Nyannn! I HAVE to get this!" With that he picked it up, rushed to the counter to pay, while grabbing Ryoma and disturbing him from his sleep on the way.

"Kekekeke…come on Ochibi! We're going to have some fun at Hyotei…"

**Step 2 – Find a "guinea pig" to practice on.**

Soon, Ryoma and Kikumaru arrived at Hyotei. They walked through the entrance of the school to find none other than Oshitari.

"Yahoi! Remember me? Oshitari! It's me! Eiji Kikumaru!"

Oshitari remembered. Maybe a little TOO well for his own good. "Unfortunately I DO remember…anyways..what brings you here to Hyotei?"

"Nyan…hi-mit-su!" Kikumaru smirked and chuckled maniacally. "You want to help us practice?"

"….." Oshitari was too scared to ask **what** they were going to practice.

**Step 3 – Test out your wand.**

Kikumaru waved his wand around trying to accomplish something with it.

"Do you even know how to USE that thing?" Oshitari seriously doubted having followed the two Seigaku Regulars.

"Anou….iie..dijobu, don't worry! I'll figure it out!" Kikumaru frantically skimmed through the tiny instruction book that came with the wand.

"If you don't know how to use it, why did you buy it Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma sighed and walked around to find the nearest vending machine.

"Draw two circles in the air with the wand, while speaking two words you say the most." Kikumaru stared at the page for a few seconds and turned to face Oshitari. With to swirls of his wand, he muttered the words: 'Hoi hoi!'.

--------------------

Ryoma came back from buying a grape ponta, and walked back to where Kikumaru and Oshitari were, to find Oshitari missing. "Kikumaru-senpai, where did the classy Hyotei glasses guy go?"

Kikumaru didn't respond, because currently, he was kneeling on the ground by some bushes, trying to locate Oshitari. "Oshitari! Where are you?"

Ryoma sighed at how pathetic it was, but helped his senpai look for the Hyotei-tensai anyway.

_Somewhere at Rokkaku – _

"Koko…doko?" Oshitari was confused.

**Step 4 – Proceed with a few more practice spells.**

Chaos was visiting Hyotei that day.

Kikumaru wasn't exactly fit for the job as a magician, as he was causing ruckus wherever he went. Ryoma tagged along and yawned, as he was bored out of his mind.

"Nyann! Don't tell me there aren't anymore Hyotei tennis club members left to practice on!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, you practiced spells on all (insert a ridiculously large number here) Hyotei club members, and they're ALL unconscious, **including** the all mighty monkey king."

"Heh? All I did was poke Atobe in the back…"

"I know Kikumaru-senpai…and he turned in to a shoe…."

"Nyann it's not all that bad! What about that other guy? Shishido?"

"You pointed your wand at some tennis balls, and when he used them, they exploded on him."

"Eh heh heh heh…"

Ryoma sighed **again** and took the magic wand from his senpai. "…Sayonara…" Soon the magic wand had found a new home in the trash can.

"Nyanheh heh….my wand…." Kikumaru cried out.

"Come on, senpai. I'll treat you to some hamburgers." Ryoma just hoped that his wallet would stay full.

"KAMPAI! Ikuyo ikuyo Ochibi!"

_Back at the magic shop – _

One of the employees was checking the stock, and happened to walk by one particular aisle. He walked down it and saw something long and slim.

"Didn't I sell that to someone this afternoon?"

**End of Phase 6 -----**

**Kikumaru's Magic Wand**

**Results: SUCCESS (sort of..XD)**

-------------------

Kumiko: meep :3

Ryoma: why did I throw the wand away?

Kumiko: um..because XD

Ryoma: because…what?

Kumiko: anou..etou…um…LOOK! it's karupin! He's drowning!

Ryoma: O.O! Karupin! (runs to save the 'drowning karupin')

Kikumaru: nyan..(is full from hamburgers)

Kumiko: n.n''

**((po0f!))**

babi chika, Ishka, and Sushi-dono: what am I doing here?

Kumiko: fwee! My livejournal friends :D

babi chika: OMG it's the TeniPuri cast! (chases them to try and get a hug)

Ishka: ochibi-chan…(drool and death glomp)

Sushi-dono: (going around and meeting the cast up close)

Kumiko: n.n"

Ryoma: Kumi-san! HELP ME!

Ishka: Ochibi-channnn! Where are youuu!

Kumiko: (picks up Ryoma and gives him to Ishka)

Ishka: wai! (leaves)

babi chika: (is having a conversation with Atobe)

Atobe: Be awed by my prowess!

babi chika: (is awed)

Kumiko: ….T.T"

Sushi-dono: I got their autographs! (sparkly eyes)

Kumiko: HEY! How come they never gave me their autographs..? T.T

TeniPuri Cast: O.o (starts to run away)

Kumiko: COME BACKK! (chases tenpuri cast with an autograph book and a pen)

Ryoma: (has escaped Ishka's grip) Mada Mada Dane.

Ishka: Ochibi-chan! Come back!

Ryoma: O.o (runs away)

END - - - - -


	7. Phase 7: Sushi Competition Fuji vs Ryoma

Kumiko: Echizennnnnn where are youuuuu? It's time to updateeeeeee

Ryoma: (yawn) what's going on?

Kumiko: I need to update this fanfic now! go and find the tenimyu for me to watch!

Ryoma: usu…(goes off to find the tenimyu!)

Kumiko: wow..when did ryoma become so obedient? XD prince of tennis musical love…:) my friend is obsessed with Kimeru, and I just like anyone who plays as Ryoma XD

Ryoma: …(continues searching)

Kumiko: oh yes and as I'm writing this it's, October 15! And that is Oshitari Yuushi's birthday! Happy Birthday to Oshitari! (goes to death glomp him)

**Rainrukawa – **

Aww you're not unfaithful :) you reviewing now is just as good n.n

**xxlemonsxx – **

kikumaru is kawaii! O.O (glomps zee neko!) but then..has any here ever watched Hunter X Hunter? Kee…the creepy clown guy Hisoka has the same voice actor as kikumaru! Nooo his poor kawaii voice…(shiver)

**Akira Nimura – **

Thank you for pointing these things out! Let's see…the himitsu part was a typo, just because I type too fast for my own good XD and then..the daijobu part was also a typo, I admit getting the ano wrong n.n'' but I thought you could do both ways…(goes off to kill my friend who told me both ways work) and for the koko doko part, it mainly means "where is this" or "where am I", and it's true that to make a question you put "ka" at the end, but I don't think it applies in this situation :D really there are about 200 members in Hyotei? I just put that there to exaggerate it a little n.n'' but still, thank you! (cookies to you :3)

**Mitsuki Hikari – **

Tee hee yesh Atobe turned in to a shoe :D I have more reviews than you? Really? Wow..XD anyways I read your fic and reviewed for everyone single chapter, which is about 13 chapters, so I hope that didn't screw up your reviews page too much XD

**Sushi-dono – **

Sushi-san! (glomps sushi-san back) :3 I just thought that making kikumaru crawling around like that would be kawaii, ne? I wonder what KIND of shoe I should have made Atobe XD hm..a baby piggy? Very cute indeed, but I wanted it to be something random, and I was staring at my foot, so I typed "shoe" XD autographs are very gwood :3 I need to talk to you on livejournal more..XP

**demontrust – **

thank you! Yesh yesh go me! XDDD livejournal is a website designed for people to keep blogs, or make a community based on a certain interest n.n'' that definition wasn't very good, but the website is www dot livejournal dot com if you want to check it out yourself :D

**ki-ku-maru BEAM – **

which spongebob episode? XD the one with the invisible spray paint? (I watch too many tv shows XD) I think that was also unintentionally an inspiration for that chapter XD yup I have livejournal :D I think I added you..(goes to check)

**Burning Ryoma – **

Who wouldn't want to see the almighty monkey king/ore-sama/Atobe Keigo turn into a shoe? XD in a way it reminds me of the cursed racket episode XD

**Fightingdreamer5 – **

thank you! Who's Akira again? XD (straining her brain to remember someone named Akira in Hyotei and has gone off to ask her prince of tennis obsessed friend who it is)………ah! Are you talking about Kamio? I thought you were talking about someone from Hyotei XD

-------------------------

chapter…start!

Phase 7 (Chapter 7) – The All-You-Can-Eat Sushi Buffet of Terror at Kawamura's Sushi (Part 2 - Fuji vs Ryoma)

**Step 1 – Gather your finalists.**

"Echizennnnn! Hurry up! Or you'll be disqualified!" Momoshiro dragged a half-asleep Ryoma towards their destination VERY early in the morning.

"Momo-senpai…it's too early…I don't mind being disqualified, I'll just let Fuji-senpai win."

"That won't do, Echizen! It just won't do. You HAVE to win those tickets for the Gourmet Foods Test Tasting Cruise! Imagine all the delicious things we'll be able to eat!"

"There are 9 tickets, Momo-senpai…wouldn't it be the same if Fuji-senpai won?"

Momoshiro was just about to respond, when he bumped into someone.

"Ohayo, Momo, Echizen." Syuusuke Fuji turned to smile at his fellow Seigaku Regulars.

"Ohayo, Fuji-senpai" Both Momo and Ryoma said in unison.

Momo stared at finalists of the sushi competition and was amazed at how calm the both of them looked. But of course, Momoshiro was the only one of the three that was really pumped up about it all.

The three soon arrived at Kawamura's Sushi shop. As they entered, the rest of the Seigaku regulars had already arrived.

"Nyan! Ochibi-chan! Fuji! Hurry up! It's time to EAT SUSHI!" Kikumaru seemed excessively hyper today, more so than other days.

"Hai…" responded both Fuji and Ryoma.

**Step 2 – Start the finals!**

Kikumaru bounced up and down in his seat with excitement. This time, Momoshiro would be the announcer, while Kikumaru stood at the sidelines cheering his friends on. "Ike, ike! O-chi-bi! Ike, ike! Fu-ji!"

"The rules for this time's competition are the same as last times! So without further ado, let's START!" Momoshiro pumped his fist, and in doing so, he hit Kaidoh in the face by accident.

"Shuuuu! Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Momo?"

All 5 of the remaining seigaku regulars watched the second years argue it out for a few seconds and then directed their attention to watch Fuji and Ryoma's competition.

As expected, Ryoma was eating at a very fast rate, food disappearing into his bottomless pit of a stomach and all. But Fuji was also progressing well. The pieces of sushi were disappearing off of the plates just as fast as Kawamura was making them.

------------

Five minutes passed and Fuji and Ryoma were still at it. Inui began to become bored and snuck over to where Kawamura was making the sushi.

"Taka-san, I have a request…."

**Step 3 – Inui Juice sushi?**

20 plates clean of sushi were stacked up in front of Ryoma and Fuji. Kawamura had finished the Inui Juice sushi, just as Inui had requested, but he didn't know if he should serve it.

"Kawamura, if you're hesitating, it's alright, it'll only knock them out for a couple of hours. Besides, the juice is a 100 percent healthy!" Inui smirked and scribbled down a few more things into his notebook of doom.

Kawamura though about it, and decided to give it to the still eating sushi competitors.

Total silence filled the restaurant.

"Ahhhhh!" Ryoma screamed and ran for the bathroom, but fainted before reaching his destination.

Fuji was in a situation quite the same. He was now sound asleep on the counter, looking as angelic as ever.

"And that concludes the sushi competition! The winner…NO ONE! So the coupons stay with Taka-san! That means that we all get to go anyways, right Taka-san?" Momo had stopped fighting with Kaidoh just as soon as Ryoma had screamed.

"Um..I guess so, Momo…But are Echizen and Fuji going to be okay?"

"Rest assured, they'll be fine…" Inui smirked once again.

**End of Phase 7 - - **

**All-You-Can-Eat Sushi Buffet Finals (Fuji vs Ryoma) **

**Results: FAILURE?**

-------------

Kumiko: fuu fuu and it's over! XD

Ryoma: ugh….

Kumiko: INUI JUICE!

Ryoma: (barfs)

Kumiko: ew…Echizen! Don't barf here!

Echizen: gomen….

Fuji: Kumiko-san…why did I lose…?

Kumiko: um…because..well…AHHHH (runs away)

Fuji: (smirk smirk)

Fangirls: KYAHHHHH!

Fuji: (smile)

Fangirls: **KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Ryoma: T.T my stomach….Fuji-senpai..

Fuji: yes Echizen?

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane…!

Fangirls: KYAHHHHHH!

Kumiko: (is back) fangirls are annoying XD

Ryoma: aren't YOU a fangirl?

Kumiko: um…maybe? XD (glomps ryoma)

Ryoma: U.u

Fuji: what about me?

Kumiko: um…Yuki-san!

Yuki?

Kumiko: glomp Fuji!

Yuki: sure…(glomps Fuji)

Kumiko: XD yesh yesh time to end the chappie! Until next time! Byebye! (plans to let reviewers glomp anyone Tenipuri character they want)

**(Review for who you want to glomp and I shall make it happen! BWAHAHA!)**


	8. Phase 8: Revenge of Hyper Remix Juice

Kumiko: saa…it seems I'm updating XD  
Ryoma: …mada mada dane T.T

Kumiko: (gives ryoma a noogie)

Ryoma: ;-;

Fuji: (pats Ryoma on the back)

Kumiko: for mada-chan :3 (maybe I've been fully converted…you never know XD) I've realized that I haven't actually written any kind of disclaimer before, so I'll write one now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they were all wonderfully made by Konomi Takeshi (did I get that right? O.o) I also do not own the "Saru, Gorilla, Chimpanzee!" song that will be inserted in here. It was included by someone on livejournal. (It was a recording of Oishi trying not to sing "Saruuu, Gorillaaa, Chimpanzeeee!" and then Tezuka couldn't hold it in anymore so thus he sings it XD))**

Kumiko: since everyone wanted Tezuka to show up again, and also for Kikumaru's pranks to return, this chapter is dedicated to just that! Oh and also **sushidono**'s little baby piggys n.n

**Phase 8 (Chapter 8) – Revenge of the Hyper Remix Juice (HRJ)**

**Step 1 – Recreate the drink called "Hyper Remix Juice"**

"Bwahahaha….." an evil laugh filled the halls of Seishun Gakuen, where the Seigaku regulars were having lunch.

"Nyan…Fuji! Where did Inui go? He was going to help me with my homework! Naaa, Fuji help me!"

"Saa…Eiji, you didn't do your homework again?" Syuusuke Fuji smirked at his neko-like classmate.

"Mou…Fuji, don't say it like that! I do my homework sometimes…when Oishi helps me. See! I did this work by myself, even without Oishi!" Kikumaru held up a page with a few sentences written upon it.

"What is your name? _Kikumaru Eiji-desuuu! _Where do you go to school? _Seishun Gakuen!_

Who is next to you right now? _Naa…it's Ochibi-chan! He seems to be choking on a hamburger…maybe I should help…_" Fuji read. "Eiji….this is a survey…"

"Eh heh heh…but I did it by myself, ne?"

Before Fuji could answer, someone came bursting in to their classroom.

"Fuji! Eiji! I've come to my senses, and I want to do a prank with you!" To Kikumaru **and **Fuji's surprise, the fellow regular was none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Te…zuka? Nyannn! What did you do with the real Tezuka? This isn't Tezu-chan at all!" Kikumaru ran to sulk in a corner.

"Maa…this seems like the work of Inui's "Hyper Remix Juice"…ne? Eiji?" Fuji dragged both energetic Tezuka and sulking Kikumaru out of the classroom out on to the Seigaku tennis courts.

**Step 2 – Plan a prank on Echizen Ryoma.**

"Momo-senpai! You're being a **HUGE **pig again! Not only did you steal my Ponta this morning, you also ate all **20 **melon breads you bought from the cafeteria! If you eat anymore, you'll explode." Ryoma was yet again scolding his best buddy and senpai.

"But you see, Echizen, if you don't eat things in large portions, it doesn't taste as good!" Momoshiro continued to eat a package of potato chips.

Ryoma really wondered how his senpai could keep fit even with all that tennis practice.

"Nyannnnnn! Ochibi! Momo! Come here!" Kikumaru jumped up and down and started to drag the kouhais towards their destination.

_At the Seigaku tennis courts – _

"Saruuuuuuuu, Gorilla, Chimpanzeeeeeeee!" Tezuka sang at the top of his lungs.

Fuji didn't know how this **idiot **in front of him could possibly be **the **Tezuka Kunimitsu. He made a mental note not to drink any of Inui's Hyper Remix Juice ever again…or at least not find out what happened after he drank it.

"Hayaku hayaku! Ochibi! Momo!" Kikumaru gave Fuji the signal to hide.

"Tezuka, let's go! We have to hide before Echizen sees us!" the lively version of Tezuka was 10 times harder to pull than the normal Tezuka, as Fuji found out.

"Ahhhh it's horrible! Tezuka drank some of Inui's newly made juice and..and…nyaa! It's just too horrible to say!" Eiji pointed towards some bushes and faked a sob.

"Tezuka…" Momo said. "…-buchou?" Ryoma ended. The two peeked behind the bush to find something **quite **surprising.

"**A PIG?**" Momoshiro and Ryoma shouted in confusion.

"Kikumaru-senpai, are you telling us that Tezuka-buchou turned in to this little baby **PIG?**" Echizen Ryoma was very confused indeed.

"Nyannnn, isn't it just evil? Who would have thought Inui's evil juice had this kind of affect?"

Momoshiro stood speechless while poking the little pig on its side.

_Somewhere else, watching the commotion…_

Fuji couldn't believe the success in the prank so far. Echizen and Momoshiro bought it so much that they began to try talking to the pig.

"Maaa..Echizen and Momoshiro are quite thick aren't they? Believing that I turned in to such a **cute **and **charming **little piggy!" Tezuka continued to show effects of the Hyper Remix Juice.

Fuji didn't know which to be scared of more, Ryoma and Momoshiro trying to make the pig do the zeshiki drop shot, or the real-but-not-quite-real Tezuka being awfully…**un**-Tezuka like.

The remaining Seigaku regulars were continuing their lunch hour practice, when they realized that five of the regulars were **very **late.

"I wonder where they went…I hope they didn't get hurt or anything…" Oishi paced around and around until he got dizzy.

"Fshuuu….that baka Momo is probably lining up to buy more food to stuff down that mouth of his…fshuuu…."

"Maybe we should look for them…ne, Oishi?" Kawamura was currently not holding his racket and Inui was doing his best to keep Kawamura away from it until he needed it.

"Hai…we should. Maybe I can collect some 'Ii Data'."

**Step 3 – Cleaning Up a Prank/Getting to the Bottom of Hyper Remix Juice**

"Buchou…Why are you eating my homework…?" Echizen Ryoma stared at the pink animal engulfing his English homework.

"Maybe, Tezuka-buchou has developed a liking for grammar, periods and graphite."

Even Kikumaru couldn't believe the gibberish that was coming out of the mouths of the two confused Seigaku Regulars. Too bad he didn't have his camera.

Somewhere else, someone else did. The shutter bug couldn't resist keeping some form of evidence of this event, and also the fact that it was hilarious watching Ryoma just standing there watching the little pink pig devour his homework.

"Oi! Fuji! Look! It's a butterfly!" the Hyper Remix Juice intoxicated buchou chased after the fluttering creature.

"Click!" Fuji Syuusuke just **HAD **to have a shot of the 'Tezuka Butterfly Dance'.

"Fuji! Tezuka! What are you doing here? We have practice, remember?" Seigaku's fukubuchou walked up to the sadist and 'formally serious' Tezuka.

"Oishi! Anou…saa…it seems that Echizen and Momoshiro have lost it and now think that that baby pig is Tezuka…maa, it's very sad."

"What happened? Are they okay? Are you okay? Is Tezuka okay…? Why is he poking a mushroom…?"

Fuji sighed and dragged Tezuka to the nurse's office. "I'll explain inside, Oishi."

_Back with Kikumaru, Ryoma, Momoshiro and Tezu…er the pig – _

Kikumaru knew that Fuji's original plan was to make Ryoma and Momoshiro shocked, but as much as they were, they also seemed to be having fun.

"Ochibi, Momo! Look over there! It's a flying hamburger!" to Eiji's amazement, the freshmen and sophomore turned around. In that second, Kikumaru picked up the pig and hid it behind a tree.

"Where, Kikumaru-senpai? I don't see one…look what you did, you made me hungry!" Ryoma rubbed his stomach and turned around to find 'Tezuka' gone. "Where'd Buchou go?"

"Ah..gomen gomen! I didn't mean to make you hungry, Ochibi-chan! Maybe it was just a cloud…nyannnn Tezuka ran in to the building! I think you should just leave him alone..ne, Ochibi?"

"Ah…I guess…Momo-senpai, let's go get something to eat."

"Now who's the pig, Echizen?"

"Buchou is."

"Nyahhhhh…." Kikumaru sighed and headed towards the nurse's office.

_**In the nurse's office –**_

"Inui, why did you feed Tezuka Hyper Remix Juice?" Fuji was interested in Inui's motives.

"Ah…that is a secret…"

"How long will the effects last?"

"They should wear off by the end of the day."

"It's going to be a long day…"

"SARUUUUU, GORILLLA, CHIMPANZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"……Ii data, ne Inui?"

"Ii data, indeed."

_**The next day, in the freshman class – **_

"Echizen!"

"Hai, sensei."

"Where's your homework?"

"Buchou ate it."

"Echizen.."

"Hai?"

"Go outside for a few minutes."

"…hai…"

**End of Phase 8 -------**

**Revenge of the Hyper Remix Juice (HRJ)**

**Result: UNKNOWN**

----------------------------------------

Kumiko: ahh..i finally updated and it sucks XD

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Kumiko: T.T gomen nasai, I didn't really make a conclusion to it, I tried writing this with writer's block X.x

Ryoma: (twist serves Kumiko)

Kumiko: what was that for? X.T

Ryoma: Kumiko wa baka.

Kumiko: ;-;

Kikumaru: Mata Raishuu! (until Kumiko-san updates, but that will probably be more than a week nyann…)


End file.
